Le Papillion
by HandicaPEeS MentaleS
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah seorang kawan yang sangat dekat , namun mereka diharuskan untuk berpisah ...
1. Chapter 1

Maaf ini fic** _pertama_** saya ... jadi saya harap anda semua dapat memakluminya !

Disclaimer: _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Rate : T**

**WARNING ! maaf kalau fic ini penuh dengan ,**

**AU,Gaje,OOC ... dsb**

**Don't like dont READ ...**

**_Naru_ x _Hina_**

" **LE PAPILLON**** "**

**Naruto Pov**

**Kisah ini berawal saat aku menginjak bangku SMP kelas satu , Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan mungil yang selalu ditindas orang-orang dan entah kenapa didalam hatiku ini merasa aku harus menolongnya . Dan saat itu kami berdua pun berteman . Aku sering melindunginya . Aku selalu cemas jika terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya .**

" _**Kau …kenapa kau mau berteman dengan anak aneh seperti diriku "**_

"**Hahaha kau lucu sekali memang kenapa kalau aku mau berteman dengan mu ? "**

"_**A-apa kau tidak ma-malu punya teman gemuk aneh seperti aku ? orang-orang saja malu kenapa kau tidak .."**_

"**Dasar bodoh , siapa yang bilang seperti itu , sini biar ku pukuli dia … belum tahu siapa aku dia … hehehe"**

" … "

"**Sudah jangan bersedih terus , Kau harus semangat menjalani hidup yang keras ini . Jangan dengar kata orang lain , cukup jadi diri sendiri . OK ! HEHEHE"**

"_**Naru …**_**"**

"**Percayalah bahwa kau bisa ! Mmm .. kalau menurutku sih mereka semua itu bodoh , masa tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan mu , maksudku hei kau adalah pewaris tunggal dari "HYUUGA CORP" … kau pandai , sopan dan baik hati dan Manis…manis sekali. Malah seharusnya mereka bangga punya kawan seperti kau "**

"_**Na-Naru**_**…**_**ka-kau terlalu memuji**_**"**

"**hehe .. Jadi sekarang bersemangatlah ! OK"**

"_**Ba-baik…"**_

**Kami pun akhirnya melewati 3 Tahun bangku SMP dengan baik , aku adalah orang yang bisa dibilang bodoh dalam masalah pelajaran . Tapi karena dia terus membantuku dan tak bosan-bosannya mengajari ku , aku jadi merasa tersanjung dan memotivasi diriku dengan semangat membara agar tidak menyia-nyiakan kebaikan perempuan itu . Akhirnya kerja keras ku berbuah manis . Aku berhasil menembus 10 besar umum di sekolahku yang membuat semua orang menganga tak percaya akan keberhasilan ku yang notabene bodoh . Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tujuanku yang sesungguhnya . Aku hanya ingin terus bersama dia . Ya itulah tujuan ku , karena dia lebih pandai dariku aku jadi merasa aku harus bisa mengimbanginya , itulah yang melucuti diriku sampai bisa menembus 10 besar .**

**Tapi keceria-an ku pupus saat melihat 'dia' termenung sedih di salah satu bangku sekolah ku .**

"**Hai Hinata-chan … " seruku girang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang paling tidak kusuka .**

"**eh … na-naruto-kun !?" serunya lemas . Bisa kulihat ada kesedihan mendalam di dalam pupil matanya .**

"**Kau kenapa , pagi-pagi begini sudah melamun saja ?" seruku dengan senyuman agar dia bisa sedikit tenang .**

"**Ti-tidak apa-apa kok naruto kun … " serunya dengan senyuman yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan .**

" **Jangan bohong , aku tahu saat kau berbohong loh … " seruku dengan nada yang agak lebih serius .**

" … " **dia terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku . Dia menunduk , lalu tiba-tiba air mata jatuh ke rok putihnya . Aku panic benar-benar panic dan bingung . **

"**He-hei , Kau-kau menangis ya hi-hinata-chan …" seruku sambil memegang bahu kanannya dan mengelusnya lembut .**

" **hiks … naruto-kun , hiks ,aku ti-tidak mau , hiks ki-kita berpisah ,hiks" Gumamnya lirih namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya .**

" **ng ? " aku bingung karena memiliki otak yang kurang cepat menerka .**

"**aku,aku hiks , aku akan pergi na-naruto-kun … hiks ak-aku akan melanjutkan study-ku di Amerika '' Serunya terbata dan terdengar tidak jelas .Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dan hatiku pun langsung seperti panas tertusuk namun ada juga rasa senang yang amat sangat ketika mendengar hal itu .Aku terdiam membisu karena bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini . Aku merasa sangat sedih tapi juga senang . Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois saat ini , ya tidak boleh ….**

" **waaaahhh … kereeen , AMERIKA ! hmm … sudah kubilangkan Hinata-chan , kau itu hebat , Tapi aku bingung kenapa kau bersedih maksudku bukankah itu bagus , Amerika bukannya adalah Negara impian mu sejak kecil …" Jawabku sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya .**

" … " **Dia terdiam menundukan wajahnya . Aku menghela nafas panjang . Aku berdiri membelakangi dirinya yang menatapku bingung .**

"**Hinata-chan , pergilah ! Jadilah wanita hebat , bersemangatlah … jalani hidupmu dengan baik . Jangan pernah menyerah , kau jangan dengarkan apa kata orang jadilah dirimu sendiri dan percayalah , bahwa kau BISA ! " seruku tegas .**

" **Naruto-kun … "**

" **hmm … Hinata pergilah , aku juga ingin menyombongkan diri ke teman-teman kita . Aku ingin bilang ke mereka semua bahwa orang yang selama ini mereka remehkan telah berhasil menjadi seorang wanita keren dan hebat dan membuat mereka menarik kata-kata mereka . Jadi pergilah … hehe ! " Seruku lantang dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar ceria tanpa menoleh kearahnya .**

" **hiks …ta-tapi k-kau … " serunya getir .**

" **Hinata-chan , pergilah kejar impian mu . Jika tidak aku tidak mau berteman dengan mu ! "**

**Seruku .**

" **Na-naruto-kun …" serunya kaget .**

" **Kau tidak usah pikirkan tentang ku … " Tegurku pasti .**

" … "

" **Hinata-chan " **

"**I-iya Na-naruto-kun "**

" **Berjanjilah padaku satu hal …" seruku lirih .**

" … "

" **Berjanjilah jangan lupakan aku … " Seruku lembut sambil berbalik untuk menatap mata amelhyistnya untuk terakhir kali dan tak lupa kusunggingkan senyumanku tulus .**

"**Na-Naruto-kun … " Serunya pelan . Bisa kulihat dari matanya bahwa dia sangat kaget dan sedih . Tapi ini semua aku lakukan untuk dirinya juga . **

**Lalu aku pun melempar suatu barang berharga milikku untuknya yang diberikan oleh Paman ku Jiraiya sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya 5 tahun yang silam . Dia menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya .**

" **Ap-apa ini Naruto-kun …? "**

" **Simpanlah … jika kau sedang sedih , putus asa , dan lelah tataplah benda itu . Dan jadikanlah benda itu sebagai alat untuk memotivasi dirimu … "**

"**Maksudmu , gantungan kupu-kupu ini …? " serunya bingung .**

**Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresinya saat itu . Aku berbalik bersiap meninggalkan dia . Ku angkat wajah ku dan kutatap langit biru yang cerah dan kurasakan desir angin yang menerpa kulit wajahku , kurasakan nikmatnya . Kuhela nafas panjang . **

" **Selamat tinggal HINATA-CHAAAAAN … " Seruku lantang sambil berlari menjauh .**

" **NA-NARUTOOOO-kun … " Dia berteriak memanggilku , tapi aku tidak peduli setidaknya aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih . Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang kesuksesannya . Dan aku tidak ingin memberatkan langkahnya .**

" **Hinata-chan bermetamorfosislah … menjadi .."**

"**KUPU-KUPU … "**

**End of Naruto pov .**

_Two years ago …_

Lundi , 19 Juillet 2012 …

Disebuah sekolah elite nan makmur terlihatlah 5 orang anak laki-laki yang tampak sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah . mereka berlima berjalan dengan sangat elegan … dan saat mereka berjalan terdengarlah suara-suara sakral yang sangat menggema .

' kyaa SASUKEEE-Kun … I love youuuu …'

' kyaa NEJI-KUN … '

' Gaaraaa-kun look at mee please (maksaaa) …. '

'SAI-KUN … i need you '

"…" kriik-kriik-kriik "bunyi jangkrik !

Yah begitulah suasana pagi hari di SMA Konoha-Gakuen,selalu ada saja kehebohan berlebihan jika mereka datang kesekolah . Wajar sih mereka adalah laki-laki multi-talented , tampan , pintar dan hidupnya lebih dari berkecukupan . Karena kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki di zaman keras era globalisasi dimana manusia mungkin melihat sesuatu dari "STATUS" yang membuat adanya sebuah slogan yang berbunyi "Love is MONEY" yang memaksa mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka sebagian anak remaja in the WORLD merubah kebijakan trand zaman dulu . Dan menghapus istilah "Cinta dan Kasih sayang" dari muka bumi ini . Dan akibat fakta di atas mengakibatkan mereka selalu mendapat teriakan-teriakan hysteris gajelas dari kaum-kaum hawa di sekolah ini . Tapi bukan hanya karena itu alasannya , alasan terkuat mengapa mereka bisa sepopuler itu adalah karena mereka ber-5 adalah sebuah remaja yang berada dalam suatu ikatan yang disebut dengan grup . Mereka berlima adalah personil GRup Band INDIE yang bernama 'ANBU' yang tengah naik daun di perhelatan music Negeri Tirai Bambu ini . Dan karena itulah hal yang membuat semua mata disekolah ini selalu tertuju kepada mereka .

Skip time …

Terlihat lah para remaja siswi sedang menggerubungi 4 sosok laki-laki . Dan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk berjalan .

"Cihh …" ujar Sasuke sebal .

"Maaf …" Ujar Neji dengan susah payah agar terdengar sopan .

"hhhh… " Ujar Gaara sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya .

"Go-gomen , saya sedang buru-buru … " Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu .

Lalu tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas . " hhh , dasar fans-fans GILAAA , mereka ga liat apa kalau aku tertindi-tindi terinjak-injak akibat ulah mereka , cihhh . aduh sakit lagi kepala ku … hhhh " gumamnya dalam hati . Lalu anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun berjalan kekelasnya meninggalkan ke-4 temannya yang sedang kesulitan melewati Tembok pertahanan Fans-fansnya tersebut . Sesampainya dikelas dia langsung disambut oleh beberapa teman laki-lakinya ."Yo Naruto !" Sapa seorang laki-laki bernama Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan . Lalu di belakang Kiba dan Lee terlihatlah 2 orang anak laki-laki juga menghampiri Naruto .

"hey , tumben kau sendirian dimana mereka berempat … "seru laki-laki berambut seperti 'nanas' sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya . Lalu di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki agak , err gemuk… sedang memakan cemilan dengan sangat tidak elegan . Lalu sosok yang tadi ditanyai hanya diam dan menghela nafas panjang sembari merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku kelasnya .

" hhh .Aku sedang malas hari ini … !" seru Naruto malas .

" haah , kenapa kau ? Tumben kau malas mebicarakan mereka , biasanya kau selau langsung bilang " gggrrrr , menyebalkan kenapa Cuma aku saja yang tidak punya FG lalu bla-bla-bla ." celetuk kiba panjang .

"Sudahlah aku malas , itu sudah tidak penting lagi buat ku … " jawab Naruto malas sambil menutup mata dan mengangkat wajahnya keatas .

" Ya sudahlah jika kau tidak mau membahasnya … " seru Kiba sambil duduk disebelah Naruto .

Lalu akhirnya mereka ber5 NaruKibaShikaChujiLee pun duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing yang berada dekat meja Naruto dan Kiba . Lalu mereka pun mengobrol seperti biasa sembari menunggu bel masuk .

"Hey teman-teman katanya hari ini ada anak baru loo dari U.S.A … " Seru Kiba.

"Yaaa … aku juga dengar-dengar sih begitu . " Seru Shikamaru sedikit antusias .

" Waaah hebat dari U.S.A … " Seru Lee dengan mata berbinar-binar .

" Ya , Lalu katanya sih dia itu , seorang wanita … dan dia sangat cantik loo … lalu, ahh pokoknya perfect lah .. hihihi ! " Seru Kiba dengan seringaian mesumnya dan dapat dilihat dari celana di tengah selangkangan dekat reksleting yang mengetat akibat ereksi yang terjadi pada dirinya .

" Pervert … " Seru Shikamaru malas .

"Hentai …" Seru Chouji sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya diikuti Lee yang menggeleng kepalanya seolah berkata "kenapa kami-sama memberikan ku teman se'mesum ini ! " .

Lalu tanpa disadari mereka berempat ternyata Naruto diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan kini sepertinya dia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu .

" Wanita … U.S.A ? Jangan-jangan dia … hhhh sudahlah aku sedang tidak mood berpikir hari ini ." gumamnya dalam hati .

Skip Time …

Lalu bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi , terlihatlah beberapa anak sedang bercanda ria dengan kawan mereka masing-masing . Lalu disekitar koridor terlihat seorang laki berambut pirang sedang berjalan kearah kantin sendirian .

" hooy Naruutooo ! " seru salah satu temannya yang juga anggota "anbu" yang berambut hitam bermata onyx yang bernama Sai .

" hhh iya-iya tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu … kenapa kau ? sepertinya kau lelah sekali . " Seru Naruto agak cemas melihat wajah temannya yang terlihat lelah tersebut .

" hehe .. biasa , fans-fans gila …" Seru Sai agak panic sambil menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri karena takut ada fans club yang menemukannya .

" yayaya … aku tahu … " seru Naruto malas dan ditanggapi Sai hanya dengan senyuman .

Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke kantin tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun , mereka sepertinya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing .

" hey Naruto … kau tahu , terkadang aku iri dengan mu … " seru Sai mendadak .

" Iri ? haha … kau bercanda ya ? Iri padaku katanya …hahaha " Seru Naruto agak bingung mendengar perkataan Sai barusan .

" Aku serius , aku lelah hidup seperti ini … kau tahu terkadang aku juga ingin menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja , bisa bertingkah sesuka ku , dan bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya , aku terkadang benci karena mereka melihat dan mendekatiku sebagai public figure …" seru Sai dengan senyuman yang sangat getir .

Melihat Sai berbicara seperti itu Naruto pun langsung menyemangatinya .

" Hei-hei kenapa kau Sai , santailah , aku melihatmu bukan sebagai public figure kok , tenanglah Sai … ya memang begitulah resikonya Sai , JADI BERSEMANGATLAH … " Seru Naruto santai dengan senyuman khasnya , Sai pun ikut tersenyum bersama Naruto . Lalu mereka berdua pun berlalu . Tetapi tanpa disadari mereka berdua ternyata ada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak gerik meraka berdua .

"Rambut mirip , wajah mirip , goresan itu juga mirip , dan senyumannya pun sangat mirip … hangat … hm , akhirnya aku menemukannya … "

Siapakah orang yang menguntit Naruto dan Sai ?

_**To be Continue ...**_


	2. REUNION

_Sai dan Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah , mereka berdua ingin pergi kekantin namun tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang menguntitnya siapakah dia ? …_

Maaf ini fic_**pertama**_ saya ... jadi saya harap anda semua dapat memakluminya !

Disclaimer: _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Rate : T**

**WARNING ! maaf kalau fic ini penuh dengan ,**

**AU,Gaje,OOC ... dsb**

**Don't like dont READ ...**

_**Naru**_**x**_**Hina**_

" **LE PAPILLON****"**

**_RÉUNION_**

"Hey Naruto apa kau sudah dengar kalau sekolah kita ini kedatangan murid baru ? " seru Sai .

"ng ? … ah , eh iya aku juga sudah dengar … " Seru Naruto gagap . Melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh Sai pun memicingkan matanya heran .

"kau tidak apa Naruto,wajahmu terlihat pucat ? sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ? "

" ng ? maksudku … tidak , aku baik-baik saja kok …hehehe " jawab Naruto dengan cengiran yang tidak seperti biasanya yang membuat Sai semakin curiga .

"Ya sudah lah ayo kita ke kantin Sai ! aku sudah Lapar nihhh … nanti ramennya habis lagi ! " seru Naruto sembari mempercepat langkahnya dan sambil memegangi perutnya 'lebay' seperti orang tidak makan selama berhari-hari .

" -iya … tunggu … ! Jawab Sai seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang konyol itu .

Skip time …

Disebuah Taman belakang sekolah terlihat lah beberapa siswi sedang menggerutu tidak jelas . Mereka sepertinya sangat asing . Kenapa ? Karena baju,gaya dan stelan mereka sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid SMA _Konoha-gakuen_.Dan mereka sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang .

" Hey … apa kau tidak bisa diam ? mondar mandir didepanku … kau itu bikin risih saja ! "seru wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki poni yang menutupi sebelah iris _aquamarine_-nya sambil berdandan dengan santainya.

"Hhhhh … Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau mereka berdua belum kembali !...bagaimana kalau mereka diculik , lalu penculiknya tau kalau orang yang diculiknya orang yang sangat penting , lalu menyekap mereka , lalu memeras keluarganya dengan imbalan yang sangat tinggi , lalu keluarga korban menerima tawaran tersebut , lalu keluarga korban jatuh bangkrut , lalu mereka miskin , lalu kita tidak digaji , lalu kita kelaparan … lalu… " Seru wanita berambut _merah marun_ dan berkacamata dengan wajah yang cemas berlebihan yang membuat munculnya perempatan kecil di dahi lawan bicaranya . Dia bahkan tidak menyadari munculnya aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya tersebut .

' BHUUUUKK ! "

" BLETAK "

" grrrrr … apa kau bisa diam, ini sekolah mana ada yang seperti itu terlalu mendramatisir ! " Seru wanita berambut pirang geram sambil memukul pohon mangga? yang ada disampingnya yang membuat pohon itu bergetar hebat dan menjatuhkan buah mangganya kebawah . Dan buah mangga itupun jatuh ketangan wanita berambut merah marun tersebut . Wanita itu pun menatap camas wanita berambut pirang yang telah membuat mangga ini jatuh dari pohonnya .

" waaa….maaf Ino . tapi menurutku,kalau kau mau buah ini kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu kepemiliknya , bagaimana kalau nanti pemiliknya lihat kejadian ini , lalu menuduh kita sebagai pencuri , lalu kita diadukan kepolisi ,lalu kita dipenjara , lalu …. Blablabla ! Perempuan berkacamata itu pun memulai ceramah panjangnya yang tidak jelas .

" grrrrr … grrrrr …grrrr " dan si lawan bicara yang ternyata bernama Ino hanya bisa mendesah geram menahan luapan emosinya.

_Baiklah alangkah baiknya kalau kita meninggalkan wanita-wanita gaje tersebut dan beralih ketokoh yang lainnya._

Sementara itu di sebuah saung sekolah terlihatlah dua orang wanita cantik sedang berjalan menuju Ruang Kepsek .

" Hey apa benar orang yang selama ini kau ceritakan itu sekolah disini… ?" ujar wanita berambut _**pink**_sambil mengemut permen Lolipopnya dengan pose yang sangat emm … sexy ? .Yang membuat kaum adam disekitarnya mimisan & salting gaje .

" Tentu … pasti di sini !" jawab wanita cantik bermata _**amelhyst **_tersebut lemah lembut membuat mata kaum adam disana berubah bentuk menjadi seperti Hati berwarna merah muda .

"oh … lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika benar dia , dan bertemu lagi dengannya ? " seru gadis berambut _**pink**_ .

"mmm … ti-tidak tahu ! " jawab gadis bermata _**amelhyst**_ innocent yang membuat si _**Pink**_ ber _sweetdrop-ria_ .

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing .

" Tapi , yang pasti aku ingin membalas kebaikannya ." seru Si gadis bermata _**amelhyst**_ dengan senyuman manisnya sambil menatap langit cerah siang itu .

Skip time …

Lalu dikantin terlihatlah seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang menatap tajam sosok didepannya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin meremehkan yang menimbulkan aliran listrik yang menyatukan iris _**shappiree**_ biru dan _**onyx**_hitam tersebut .

Ya mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Sasuke,rival abadi , kedua remaja yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang . Naruto si hangat dan Sasuke si dingin . Namun karena sifat mereka yang berbeda itu pula mereka saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain . Sungguh ironis bukan ? .

" Hei Teme apa kau bisa sopan sedikit ketika temanmu datang … masa teman datang kau malah memberikan tatapan setajam taring _Kisame_ ? sih, itu menyebalkan sekali ! " Seru Naruto sambil duduk didepan Sasuke .

" Hn , kau yang menatapku duluan seperti itu baka … ck dobe ! seru Sasuke sambil meminum jus Tomat miliknya dengan gaya cool nan elegan seperti biasanya . Yang membuat Naruto mati kata dan bergumam dalam hati . " dia benar , aku yang menatapnya duluan , siaaal !"

" Hei … sudah-sudah kalian ini tidak pernah berubah yahh … " Seru Sai meredakan suasana tidak menyenangkan tersebut . Lalu mereka pun terdiam sejenak . Naruto yang kini sudah lebih tenang pun menoleh kekiri dan kekanan seperti mencari sesuatu .

" oh iya , dimana Neji sepertinya dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya … " seru Naruto bingung .

" hn … apa kau baru menyadarinya ,ck, baka-dobe ! " seru Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan .

" hhhh , sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku … aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu ! " seru Naruto tidak seperti biasanya .

" Dia sedang ke Ruang Kepsek …" jawab Lelaki bermata _**Jade**_ berambut merah yang bernama Gaara santai.

" ngg ? sedang apa dia diruang kepsek ? " seru Naruto bingung .

" aku tidak tahu , yang kudengar sepertinya dia sedang mengurus sepupunya yang pindah kesini ."

" sepupu …? "

Saat otak _lemot_ Naruto tengah berpikir tiba-tiba bel tanda istirahat berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah selesai . Mereka berempatpun beranjak dari kantin menuju kekelas mereka .

Skip time …

Terlihatlah empat siswi sedang berjalan di lorong lantai atas Ruang Guru . Dan menggerutu tidak jelas .

" kita berempat kelas XII-A … " Seru Gadis berambut _Pink_.

" I-iya … " Jawab Gadis beriris _amelhyst_ .

" Siaaal , kenapa _kami-sama_ ? kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan si _pink_ galak dan si_mata empat_ cerewet ini ! " Sambar Ino .

" Jangan berteriak-teriak Ino , bagaimana nanti kalau gendang telinga ku pecah lalu aku tuli … lalu bla-bla-bla …" Terang Gadis berambut merah marun panjang dan lebar .

Lalu terjadilah cekcok diantara mereka . Baik abaikan bagian ini .

Skip time …

Terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang bermata _amelhyst_ sedang memasuki kelas XII-A . Dia berjalan dengan sangat tenang dan elite yang mengakibatkan wanita seisi kelas terkesima dengan pesona lelaki tersebut . Lalu tidak jauh dari sana seorang pria tampan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman palsu khas nya .

" Hei , Neji … darimana saja kau?kudengar kau dari ruang Kepsek, apa kau tidak apa-apa ? " Seru Sai berlebihan . Sai memang terlihat seperti err … _Homo_ tapi sebenarnya memang seperti itulah sifatnya .

" yaah , begitulah . Tadi aku sedang mengurus sepupuku yang pindah ke sekolah kita !," Seru Neji Santai .

"ohh … Jadi isu murid baru yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini adalah sepupumu sendiri begitu ?Lalu dia seorang perempuan yang sangat manis dan pintar , apa itu benar ? " Seru Sai .

" Yah aku tidak bisa menilai saudaraku sendiri ,tapi itu benar. kurang lebih seperti itu … " Jawab Neji sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya .

" Hey … apa wawancaranya sudah selesai ? " Sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah papan tulis . Mereka berdua Sai dan Neji pun melihat sesosok Laki-laki bermasker hitam berambut putih dan bermata sayu datang . Ya dia adalah wali kelas XII-A Hatake Kakashi Spd ? yang sering telat memberikan materi pelajaran .

Setelah melihat Kakashi-sensei datang Sai dan Neji pun menghentikan acara tanya jawab mereka …

" Siang semuanya … maaf saya tadi … "

" TERSESAT DIJALAN KEHIDUPAN KAN KAKASHI-SENSEEEI " cergah hampir semua murid kelas XII-A kecuali para anggota _ANBU_.Pertama Neji yang memang tahu alasan kenapa gurunya telat lalu Sasuke,Sai dan Gaara karena mereka menjaga Imagenya dan terakhir Naruto yang dari tadi diam karena mmm … sedang tidur ? why ? tumben ? …

skip time

" Siapa bilang … Saya tersesat dijalan kehidupan " Jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum di balik maskernya .

" Ng ? " Para murid pun terdiam , karena bingung .

"Mmm … Jadi begini , tadi saya sedang mengurus murid pindahan baru yang akan sekelas dengan kalian " Seru Kakashi-sensei.

" ngg ? " Murid-murid kelas XII-A pun masih cengo berusaha mencerna keadaan .

" Baik … masuklah "

Trrrrrttttttt … pintu masuk pun terbuka secara _slow motion_ yang membuat para murid mendongkakkan kepalanya secara _slow motion_ juga . Dan setelah beberapa saat menampakan beberapa gadis yang terlihat silau karena sinar matahari terik kala itu,ditambah dengan hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba kencang membuat rambut mereka mengayun _slow motion_ mengikuti arah angin yang mendesir kencang tapi lembut itu .

Lalu setelah beberapa saat akhirnya empat sosok gadis itu pun terlihat jelas karena pintu masuk kelas itu sudah tertutup dan menghentikan cahaya sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kekelas tersebut .

_**Hening sejenak …**_

" ehem … Baiklah semuanya … perkenalkan ! mereka adalah teman-teman baru kalian ! "

Seru Kakashi mencairkan suasana .

"…dan kalian berempat, mereka adalah teman baru kalian … perkenalkanlah diri kalian … " lanjut Kakashi dengan senyuman dari balik maskernya.

" Baik !" Jawab mereka berempat serentak .

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ … perkenalkan nama ku Karin, _Onegai shimasu_** ! **serunya dengan senyuman imutnya yang sukses membuat para kaum adam melotot.

"good afternoon all… Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino . Salam kenal " Seru Ino dengan senyuman cerianya dan hampir membuat sebagian siswa menganga dan menjatuhkan air liur mereka .

" Hai … Namaku Sakura … Salam kenal !" Seru Sakura jutek sambil mengemut permen lolipopnya , para lelaki pun mimisan berjamaah …

Ditempat lain …

" Dia ? Sakura … "

Skip time

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku ..."Batin wanita berambut indigo . Sejenak matanya menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mengamati kelas barunya dan melihat wajah-wajah teman barunya .

" Baik … sekarang giliran mu… Hyuuga-san " Seru Kakashi lembut .

" ahh … i-iya "

Wanita itu pun menghela nafas panjang …  
"_Hajimemashite _... perkenalkan Namaku Hinata , Hyuuga Hinata , Mohon bantuannya!" Serunya dengan senyuman termanis yang iya miliki yang sukses membuat pingsan para kaum adam yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena senyumannya dan serangan pesona dari keempat wanita cantik , teman barunya .

"Baik Karin-san kau duduk di belakang … Gaara , Gaara-san ? " Perintah Kakashi.

"Ya Kakashi sensei … " Jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya . Karin pun menghampiri meja kosong dibelakang Gaara .

"Lalu Ino-san kau … kau di samping Sai , Sai ? Perintah Kakashi again .

" Ya , sensei ! jawab Sai dengan senyuman palsunya , Ino pun duduk di sebelah Sai .

"Dan , Sakura-san …mmm? Didepan Sasuke ! Sasuke-san ? "

" Hn " jawabnya datar tapi dapat terlihat ada sedikit keterkejutan terpancar dari bola matanya.

Sakura pun sama dia merasa tidak asing dengan nama 'Sasuke' tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan berjalan santai menuju mejanya tanpa memandang _onyx_ yang tengah memandangnya dengan seksama ?

Skip time …

'Dan terakhir…' Kakashi pun menerawang penjuru kelasnya dengan mata sayunya.

"Hinata-san … kau duduk di samping Naruto ? " Hinata pun terbelalak " Na-Naruto … se-sekelas ? " batin Hinata yang baru sadar kalau dia sekelas dengan teman masa kecilnya .

* * *

" Naruto-san ?" tidak ada jawaban , Kakashi pun masih sabar dan memanggilnya lagi .

" Naa-Ruu-too-san ? " dengan agak lebih keras , namun masih tidak ada jawaban hanya suara cekikikan sakral pelan dari murid-murid yang iya dengar .grr… " Kakashi , sabar dia anak dari Gurumu jadi sabarlah … " batin kakashi . Kakashi pun sukses menahan emosinya . Kakashi menarik nafas panjang … " Narutooo ! bangun ! ada siswi baru yang akan jadi teman barumu !" Seru Kakashi sekali lagi . Usaha Kakashi berhasil Naruto bangun dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tergeletak lemah di mejanya yang basah Karena air liurnya .

" Ramen … mana Ramen-nya …aku lapar,ahhh ,,nyam-nyam " gumam naruto dengan mata tertutup lalu kembali keposisi tidurnya lagi , Naruto pun kembali terlelap dan sukses membuat para murid _sweetdrop _dan sukses meruntuhkan _tembok Sabar_ kakashi yang susah payah iya pertahankan sedari tadi … " Kakashi pun geram tubuhnya bergetar hebat bagai gunung yang akan meledak .

" Naaaaruuuutoooo ! bangooouuuun " Teriak Kakashi kesal sambil melempar penghapus besi yang sukses mendarat dengan indahnya tepat di Kepala Naruto .

"ittttai … Ggrrrr , Hei Siapa yang berani melempar benda laknat ini kearah ku cepat jawab ? " Teriak Naruto geram karena acara tidur siangnya diganggu,para murid hanya diam dan menjawabnya dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Papan tulis serempak .

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah papan tulis ,

" O M G … "

dan setelah beberapa saat cengo mencerna keaadaan iya pun mengubah pose marahnya dengan pose cute innocent terbaiknya . Yang sukses membuat para kaum hawa menyadari betapa _sweet_nya seorang Naruto yang selama ini selalu di pandang sebelah mata. Karena zaman telah berubah dimana semua orang hanya melihat seseorang dari segi materi mereka saja .

" ehh… Kakashi-sensei , baru datang ya ? hehe maaf tadi aku … " belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan alasannya Kakashi langsung memotongnya .

" Tidak ada maaf bagimu ! … "

"uwaaaa … maaf , somebody,please help meee ! "

Skip time …

"Ehm …baik Hinata-san , silakan kemejamu didepan Naruto ! " seru Kakashi sembari mengaktifkan mode coolnya .

" Ba-baik … "

Lalu Hinata pun menuju meja yang berada disamping Naruto . Sejenak iya meratap iba Naruto yang sedang memgangi kepalanya karena baru saja di siksa Kakashi-sensei .

" Ma-maaf permisi … ! " Seru Hinata malu-malu .

" Ng , eh , iya jangan sungkan " Jawab Naruto lembut disertai cengiran hangatnya . Akhirnya mereka NaruHina pun saling memandang ._ Sapphiree_ bertemu _Amelhyst _bagai_ langit biru _dan_ awan putih _yang saling mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain ketika menghiasi dunia menemani matahari . Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara laknat Naruto mengganggu acara "_**Reunion**_ pandangan _**NaruHina**_ "

_" Ka-kau …? Hi-hime ? "_

_**To be continue …**_

_**Maaf kalau chapter ini belum memunculkan si penguntit , karena saya rasa belum saatnya dia muncul . Bersabarlah …**_

_**Akhir kata saya ucapkan thanks karena mau mampir meihat fic gaje dan aneh ini . RnR se!KHLASnya :D**_

_**Bye ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf ini fic _**pertama**_ saya ... jadi saya harap anda semua dapat memakluminya !

Disclaimer: _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Rate : T**

**WARNING ! maaf kalau fic ini penuh dengan ,**

**AU,Gaje,OOC...dsb**

**Naru x Hina**

**Don't like dont READ ****!**

" **LE PAPILLON****"**

"Hi … Hime ? Ka-kau Hinata kan ? " seru Naruto

"I-iya … " Seru Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya,Naruto pun melihat Hinata dari Atas sampai bawah.

"Wah-wah , lihat kau sudah besar yah sekarang … hehehe " Seru Naruto dengan senyumannya yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memanas,namun saat Naruto sedang bernostalgia dengan kawan lamanya itu terdengarlah suara tak diundang dari Kakashi-sensei .

"ehem , bisa kita mulai pelajarannya ? "

Naruto dan Hinata pun langsung duduk di mejanya masing-masing . Dan pelajaran dari Kakashi sensei pun dimulai .

Lalu bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi,siang telah berganti menjadi sore siswa dan siswi _Konoha-gakuen_ pun bergegas pulang , dan saat pulang terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut _indigo_ sedang digoda dan diajak pulang bersama oleh beberapa siswa teman barunya di Halaman depan dan dari kejauhan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih ada dikelasnya sendirian yang tidak sengaja melihat kawan lamanya Hinata dari jendela kelasnya yang sedang di _lobby _(digoda) oleh beberapa laki-laki teman barunya itu .Naruto pun menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Hhhh … Hebat,baru beberapa jam disini sudah punya banyak penggemar , padahal dulu kau hanyalah…"

Gumam Naruto lirih .

"Hei … ada apa denganku , bukankah seharusnya aku senang,Lihat sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi wanita yang cantik dan sekarang dia sudah tidak dipandang rendah lagi." Batin Naruto marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"lupakan Naruto kau dan dia hanya TEMAN ya teman , tidak lebih..."

Naruto pun merapikan mejanya yang dipenuhi buku setelah itu Naruto pun meraih hand-phone dari saku kirinya dan memasang _ear-phone_ di kupingnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk segera pulang dia berjalan santai dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana merah-hitam kotak-kotak miliknya, satu kata buatnya dari saya selaku AUTHOR "so cool banget lo !" *_dirasenggan_*

Saat Naruto sedang _walk alone_ sambil menikmati alunan lagu dari Hand-Phone-nya tiba-tiba terlihatlah sepercik kilatan cahaya yang mengarah kebelakang halaman sekolahnya .

"Ng ?Apa itu tadi ? Jangan-jangan bintang jatuh …Ahh lebih baik aku kesana untuk memeriksanya". Naruto pun bergegas pergi menuju halaman belakang Konoha-Gakuen dan seperti sebelumnya si penguntit masih saja terus mengawasinya dari belakang .

"Sial … sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bergerak ! ini gawat Naruto dalam bahaya !"

Sementara itu Di belakang halaman sekolah …

"Ugh ,sial sakit sekali … Hei Sasori apa kau yakin energi itu berasal dari tempat ini ! " Seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang memiliki poni menutup sebelah matanya.

"Jaga ucapan-mu Deidara ,apa kau meremehkan benang pelacakku ! " Seru Sasori pada partnernya Deidara.

"Hei-hei kenapa kau galak sekali sih , aku kan Cuma bercanda atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mens hari ini ? " Seru Deidara.

"Kubunuh kau sekali lagi bicara seperti itu …" Seru Sasori datar.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membunuhku Tuan Sa-so-ri ?" Celetuk Deidara dengan nada mengejek.

"Cihh,seandainya aku tidak dalam misi , aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sedari tadi " Batin Sasori.

"Oh iya Sasori , dimana posisi benda itu … apa dia ada di sekitar sini?"Seru Deidara

"Ya,aku belum bisa pastikan tapi aku yakin posisi kita sudah benar …"Seru Sasori datar .

"Baiklah kalau begitu …"Lalu munculah benda kecil mirip Burung dari tangan Deidara dan dia melepas burung itu terbang masuk kedalam gedung Konoha-gakuen high school .Dan tak lama kemudian terjadilah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan Konoha-gakuen high school.

"Hei ,apa yang kau lakukan Deidara ?"Seru Sasori kaget karena ulah partnernya.

"Nah , dengan begini kita akan mudahkan mencarinya …" Seru Deidara santai .

"Hhh,terserah !" Seru Sasori pasrah dengan kelakuan partnernya yang semena-mena.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Naruto melihat kejadian itu dan sekarang dia sangat syok dengan apa yang baru saja iya lihat . Tanpa Naruto sadari iya berjalan mundur dengan kaki gemetaran dan sepertinya ini hari sial untuknya saat iya berjalan mundur iya tak sengaja menginjak ranting kering.

"Siapa disana ! " Teriak Sasori .

Naruto pun terjatuh , dia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya matanya terbelalak ,dia benar-benar sangat takut saat itu .

"Wah-wah ! Lihat ada manusia , Maaf tuan Sasori tapi bolehkah aku bermain-main dengannya sebentar …"Seru Deidara dengan wajah sumringah.

" Kita tidak punya banyak waktu … "

"Hahhh , membosankan,yasudah terserah kau saja "

Lalu Sasori-pun mencodongkan tangan kirinya kearah Naruto , sesaat Naruto bingung dengan tingkah dari Sasori yang mencondongkan tangannya yang kosong kaearahnya tapi beberapa saat kemudian bola matanya membulat ,karena tangan kiri Sasori berubah menjadi sebuah senjata mirip Basoka .

"Selamat tinggal , Makhluk Bumi ! Tiiiiit ! Zlep "

Belum sempat Sasori menembakan senjatanya ternyata ada sesosok wanita bersayap yang menghentikan aksi Sasori dengan melepas anak panahnya kearahnya dan sukses membuat tangan Sasori putus .

"Hentikan sekarang juga … " Seru Wanita tersebut. Deidara Naruto dan Sasori pun menoleh kearah pusat suara .

"Wew …Kushina ! lama tidak bertemu,wah-wah sudah kuduga ternyata Orochimaru memang gagal membunuh mu …" Seru Deidara santai .

"Cepat lepaskan anak itu …!" Seru Kushina lantang . Lalu Sasori-pun melepas Naruto dan kini dia menatap Kushina tajam .

"Deidara … kau tetaplah disini jaga anak itu , biar aku yang menghadapi Bedebah ini!"Seru Sasori geram karena Kushina berani memotong sebelah tangannya .

"Dengan senang hati Tuan Sa-so-ri …" Jawab Deidara santai .Lalu terjadilah pertarungan yang diantara Kushina dan Sasori .Pertarungan mereka sungguh Dahsyat dan mengakibatkan bangunan-bangunan disana hancur berantakan , satu Jam pun berlalu mereka berdua sangat seimbang namun putusnya sebelah tangan Sasori adalah petaka baginya . Disaat Kushina sudah terpojok Sasori mencondongkan tangan kirinya yang putus kearah Kushina dan mengunci gerakannya dengan tangan kanannya.

" Mati kau Kushina ! Ng ,kenapa benda ini … sial aku lupa tanganku … " Seru Sasori lupa tangan kirinya rusak akibat serangan mendadak Kushina tadi.

"Hosh…sepertinya …hosh ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu Sasori " Dan dengan cepat Kushina menendang perut Sasori , Sasori pun terpental jauh dan membentur pohon sepertinya Kushina tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini , Kushina-pun langsung membidik Sasori dengan busur putihnya dan melepas anak panahnya .

"Tamat kau Sasori …Zlep"

Dan anak panah itu sukses menembus kepala dari Sasori dan membunuhnya .

"Plok-plok-plok … Amazing! Beautiful …" Puji Deidara kepada Kushina yang telah berhasil membunuh partnernya Sasori .

"Sudah kuduga,Tuan Sasori terlalu percaya diri , hhh dasar bodoh ! " Gumam Deidara kepada jasad Sasori.

"Hosh…cepat …Lepaskan anak itu …" Seru Kushina dengan nafas terputus-putus karena kelelahan . Deidara-pun menyeringai bengis kearah Kushina .

"Hhh … ambil saja , tapi itu juga kalau kau mampu Nona Ku-shi-na !" Seru Deidara dengan tatapan meremehkan . Lalu terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka tapi kali ini berbeda ,pertarungan kali ini sungguh berat sebelah . Kushina yang baru saja menghadapi Sasori sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kini sepertinya dia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa .

Lima belas menit kemudian …

"Hhh,membosankan apa hanya ini kemampuan mu ! " Seru Deidara sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Kushina yang terkapar lemah .

"La-larilah nak pergi dari sini ! …hosh .uhuk-uhuukk"

"Hei , masih bisa bicara rupanya … "

Melihat Deidara yang terus saja menginjak-injak tubuh wanita yang menolongnya tentu saja membuat Naruto marah dan dengan segenap keberanian yang dia punya dia pun berlari sambil membawa sebilah Balok dan memukul kepala Deidara dengan Balok itu . Deidara sontak langsung menoleh kearah Naruto dan menatapnya tajam .

"Wah-wah , berani juga anak ini memukul kepala ku ! "

Lalu Deidara pun beralih ke Naruto dia mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengangkat Naruto keatas . Lalu tidak lama kemudian munculah benda mirip laba-laba dari tangannya .

"Mati kau bocah …"

"Jangan ! ku-kumohon jangan lakukan i-itu … bunuhlah aku tapi jangan anak itu … uhuk-uhk" Seru Kushina sambil memeluk sebelah Kaki Deidara .

" Ng ? Wah-wah , sungguh menyedihkan… apa aku harus menangis saat ini ? satu Pria bodoh tak punya otak dan yang satunya Wanita penjilat sungguh mengharukan ! " Seru Deidara . Deidara pun menatap Kushina tajam lalu tak lama kemudian seringaian bengis terpampang di bibirnya .

"Baiklah jika itu mau-mu ,kau yang memintanya …jadi selamat tinggal Uzhumaki … KUSHINA!"Seru Deidara sembari melepaskan cengkramannya dari Naruto dan mengeluarkan benda mirip Laba-laba dari tangannya .

Ditempat lain …

"U-Uzhumaki katanya …" Batin Naruto terkejut karena ucapan Deidara dia pun teringat perkataan Pamannya Jiraiya sebelum iya wafat 5 tahun silam .

"_Naruto _…"

"Hiks i-iYa …Paman …"

"_ini …_"

"Apa ini Paman …"

"_Simpanlah , Ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga dan juga sangat berbahaya .uhuk-uhuk !_ "

"Paman bertahanlah …! "

"_Hhh , Sepertinya Paman sudah tidak punya banyak waktu …_"

"Paman bertahanlah , ja-jangan bicara seperti itu Pa-paman tidak boleh mati, ja-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Paman kumohon Paman bertahanlah Paman hiks! "

"_Hahaha , Naruto apa yang kau katakan ! Baiklah sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu kusembunyikan darimu …_'

"Pa-paman apa maksudmu …"

"_Naruto sebenarnya Ibumu masih hidup , dia masih ada di Bumi ini , uhukk ..uhukk kau tidak sendiran naruto .uhuk_ "

"Paman sudahlah hiks , aku tidak mau dengar kau bicara lagi … "

"_Naruto ingatlah … Ibu-mu selalu disamping-mu ,dia selalu menjaga-mu secara tidak langsung uhuuk-jadi ja-jangan khawatir …"_

"Paman hiks…kumohon berhentilah bicara … "

"_Uhuk … Naruto kau mirip sekali dengan Ibu-mu…uhuk..uhuuuuk ..Uzhu ..uhuk MAKI ! Uzhumaki Kushinaaaa ..uhukk ..tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt_ ! "

"Paman ? Hiks … Paman ? Hiks ..Pamaaaaan ! "

Kembali ke Naruto …

" Ibu … ? Uzhumaki …? "

Sejenak Naruto menatap nanar Kushina yang tergeletak tak berdaya diinjak-injak oleh Deidara dan beberapa saat kemudian emosinya mulai meluap urat sarafnya menegang , tubuhnya gemetar . Pupil matanya mengecil,mengecil dan tak lama kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan mengepal kedua tangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba munculah aura putih samar-samar dari tubuhnya dan beberapa saat kemudian menjadi sumber cahaya yang sangat dahsyat yang menghempaskan benda-benda disekitarnya, Mata Naruto memutih bola matanya menghilang entah kemana Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan tak lama kemudian munculah Kusarigama bergagang Hitam panjang dari setelah itu munculah sayap-sayap putuh indah dari Punggung Naruto . Deidara pun reflek menoleh kearah pusat energi dahsyat tersebut matanya terbelalak , kakinya gemetar …"Oww shit !" Naruto pun menatap Deidara tajam .

"Lepaskan… Lepaskan IBU KUUU BANGSAAAAAAAAAAT ! " Teriak Naruto geram yang sukses membuat benda-benda disekitarnya hancur dan terpental kesegala arah .

Ditempat lain …

" Cahaya apa itu barusan sepertinya berasal dari Konoha-Gakuen high school …" Gumam Laki-laki berambut _mirip pantat_ ayam Sasuke,apa sudah di mulai ?.

Kembali ke Naruto …

Hal itu sukses membuat Deidara ketakutan dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda besar mirip Burung dari tangannya dan menaiki benda itu dan benda mirip burung itu pun terbang melayang . Ya ,saat itu Deidara mencoba kabur . Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia , karena dengan cepat Naruto sudah ada didepannya dan menebasnya dengan Kusarigama Hitam miliknya , dan sukses membelah tubuh Deidara menjadi dua dan setelah itu meledak di langit-langit . Setelah itu Naruto pun menghampiri tubuh Kushina yang tergeletak lemah ditanah dan merebahkan tubuh itu kepangkuan tubuhnya yang sudah dalam mode manusia .

"Na-Naruto kau kah itu nak …" Seru Kushina lirih .

"I-Ibu !? … " Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut jabrik Naruto .

"Kau sudah besar nak … Dan kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu uhuuk-uhuuk" Seru Kushina lemah .

"Su-sudah hentikan … aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit …" Seru Naruto sambil membopong tubuh Ibunya namun disaat Naruto mengangkatnya Kushina langsung menarik tangannya .

"Naruto…sudahlah ,a-aku tak akan selamat …uhuk-uhuk …"

"Ja-jangan bicara lagi , hentikan … kau pasti akan selamat !" Seru Naruto kesal karena ucapan Ibunya.

"Sudahlah Naruto…Hentikan ! uhuk … " Teriak kushina dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto melunak dan terdiam.

"Naruto …"

"I-iya …"

"Apa kau masih menyimpan gantungan itu ?"

"Ng ? Ti-tidak aku-aku sudah memberikannya ke seseorang .Me-memangnya kenapa …"

Tiba-tiba Kushina memukul kepala Naruto .

"Anak bodooohh … apa kau tahu benda itu sangat berbahaya ,benda itulah yang mereka incar "

" Ng ? … "

"Kepada siapa kau memberikan benda itu …"

"Mmm, kepada si-siapa ya …"

"Hhh , Naruto uhuk … kau harus membunuh orang itu … uhuk-uhuk !"

"Uaaaapaaa ? , memangnya kenapa aku harus membunuhnya …"

"Karena hanya bangsa manusia yang pernah menyentuh gantungan itu yang bisa melepas segel dari **_Stroj_** Rukobi …uhuuk!

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bingung membuat Kushina menghela nafas pasrah .

"Naruto apa kau tahu siapa mereka tadi , dan kenapa mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal … Mereka adalah sejenis **_Stroj _**_(Mesin)_ yang hidup di dimensi lain … mereka ingin membangkitkan **_Stroj_** terkuat mereka yang selama ini tersegel . Dan segel itu memiliki kunci dan kunci itu ada di bumi ini dan selama ini bangsa kita bangsa _Papillon_ secara turun temurun menjaga dan melindungi Kunci itu , Apa Paman mu tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu dan apa kau tidak tahu penyebab kematiannya haah ?" Seru kushina panjang.

"Ng ? aku tidak mengerti … "

"Uhuk-uhuk … "

"Ng ,, eh bertahanlah …" Seru Naruto Panik.

"Naruto sepertinya Ibu sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi …Ambilah _Livre_ ( Kitab ) ini , bacalah dan pelajarilah … ini adalah Buku yang akan mengajari-mu dan membantu-mu mengalahkan bangsa mereka …Uhuk-uhuk "

" … "

" Naruto Dunia bergantung padamu ! Jagalah Bumi ini baik-baik … aku yakin kau pasti orang yang selama ini ditakdirkan .Jagalah dirimu baik-baik karena jika kau mati Tamatlah Bumi ini Uhuk-uhuk "

"Sudahlah ,, hentikan ! jangan bicara lagi !"

"Naruto … ingatlah kekuatan besar melahirkan kewajiban besar , jadi jangan pernah coba-coba untuk lari dari kewajiban-mu ini … uhuk-uhuk…aku tahu ini sangat mendadak dan tidak bisa dipercaya dengan akal sehat manusia , tapi inilah kenyataannya , kau adalah satu-satunya Bangsa _Pappilon_ yang tersisa …uhuk-uhuk"

"Hentikan … berhentilah berbicara …hiks"

"Naruto … bisakah Ibumu yang jahat ini meminta satu permohonan padamu anak-ku untuk yang terakhir kali …"

"…hiks …hiks "

"Bisa kau panggil aku Ibu sekali lagi …uhuk-uhuk-uhuk… "

"Hiks …hiks … I-I-IBU … " Seru Naruto lirih tapi masih dapat didengar Kushina .Kushina pun tersenyum .

"Uhuk-Uhuk … Te-terimaksih Naruto anak-ku …deg-deg…deg…."

"Ibu ? Ibu bangunlah hiks , kau belum mati kan , Ibu … Ibu … Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! "

Burung-burung gagak pun beterbangan dari pepohonan menjatuhkan bulu-bulu mereka yang rontok ketanah , dan menjadi saksi kematian Kushina si penguntit di bawah sinar Bulan Sabit . Naruto-pun mengangkat jasad Ibunya dan membawanya kesebuah tebing tinggi dan membakar jasadnya dan setelah itu membuang abunya ke samudera terdekat .

"Ibu …Apa kau bisa mendengar-ku , Kau tenanglah di Alam sana …aku berjanji akan membalas mereka yang telah menyakiti-mu … menyakiti kita. Karena itulah takdir-ku… " Gumam Naruto dalam hati .

**Lalu Di sebuah Gua besar gelap terlihatlah Laki-laki berambut pirang berkuncir berjalan terpinjang-pincang … **

"Hosh…huntung saja , hosh aku bisa menipunya dan melarikan diri , hosh … " Lalu dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sebuah Gerbang besar dan beberapa saat kemudian gerbang itu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa makhluk yang terlihat tidak jelas .

"_Deidara ? … Apa yang terjadi … Dimana Sasori_ "Seru Makhluk bermata Merah dengan tiga tomoe di pupilnya.

"Maaf , Tuan dia sudah tewas … dia dibunuh Kushina "

"_Hhh , Mati ? Lalu bagaimana … Apa kau membawa benda itu_ … "

Raut wajah Deidara pun berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat makhluk itu bertanya seperti itu . Keringat dingin keluar dari sela-sela Dahinya .

"Ma-ma-maaf Tuan … tapi se-sepertinya aku-aku … " Belum sempat Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya makhluk yang ia panggil Tuan langsung memotongnya .

"_Apa kau tidak berhasil_ ?"Seru Makhluk itu datar .Deidara hanya menunduk , tapi hal itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi makhluk itu .

"_Kau tahu-kan Deidara , aku paling benci kegagalan dan kau taukan konsekuensinya …_"

"Tu-tuan, Kumohon ma-maafkan aku , tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan , aku berjanji akan berhasil membawa kunci itu … Kumohon …" Seru Deidara gagap wajahnya sangat pucat kala itu sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan .

"Maaf Deidara … Kisame !? " Serunya datar.  
"Ya Tuan Madara … ?"

"Habisi dia ! "

"Dengan senang hati …"

Lalu tiba-tiba munculah pria besar berwajah aneh berkulit biru dengan tiga goresan kecil di bawah matanya . Dari kesimpulan yang saya lihat dia mirip sekali dengan predator laut bernama Hiu . Pria itu membawa benda besar mirip pedang dipunggungnya dan tidak lama kemudian dia menghampiri Deidara . Deidara pun sontak menatap Pria berkulit biru itu dan menatapnya nanar .

" Kisame … hentikan , kita satu kelompokkan ingatlah kita satu kelompok Kisame ! " Seru Deidara panic.

"Persetan dengan kelompok , kau tahu Deidara sudah lama aku ingin membunuh-mu … hahaha…"Seru Kisame dengan wajah bengisnya tak lama kemudian dia menarik gagang benda mirip pedang itu dan mengayunkannya kearah Deidara. Mata Deidara pun membulat . Tubuhnya gemetar hebat .

"Brengseeek … bangsaaat kau kisameeeee … Craaaaaat "

Kepala Deidara pun putus dengan indahnya dan menggelinding kearah Ketua kelompok tersebut ketua kelompok itu pun menginjak kepala Deidara yang putus hingga hancur tak berbentuk.  
"_Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak berguna …_ " Seru Makhluk bermata Merah dengan tiga tomoe 'Madara' santai.

"_Hidan … Kakuzhu ! _… " Teriaknya . Lalu tak jauh dari sana munculah dua sosok yang tidak jelas karena kegelapan pekat yang menyelemuti tempat itu .

"Aduuuh … merepotkan …" Seru Laki-laki berambut klimis malas .

"Sudah diam dan tutup mulutmu ! " Seru Pria bermasker dingin .

"_Bersiapalah ke Bumi !_ "

_Ditempat lain … terlihatlah beberapa mobil Stasiun Tv Nasional Jepang , mobil polisi dan beberapa masyarakat Konoha-gakure sedang berada di Konoha-gakuen high-school yang hancur karena kejadian kemarin . Sepertinya ini akan menjadi berita menggemparkan ke seluruh Jepang , kenapa saya beranggapan seperti itu , Karena tak jauh dari sana mereka menemukan sebuah potongan tangan mirip basoka berada disana yang bahkan ilmuan-ilmuan dunia belum pernah berhasil membuat karya seperti itu sebelumnya ,Lalu tak jauh dari sana tampaklah Naruto sedang berjalan sendirian ._

"_Sial … ternyata aku belum membuang tangannya , hhh yasudahlah " Lalu Naruto kembali berjalan menjauh dari sana . Dan beberapa saat kemudian tibalah Naruto disebuah Rumah Mewah nan megah dan berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah tersebut …_

"**Tok-tok-tok … Permisi !"**

"_**Ya … Sebentar**_** …**_**aduh siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali**_** ?" **_**drap-drap-drap**_

"_**Ng … Naruto-kun …? A-ada apa tu-tumben kerumahku pagi-pagi seperti i-ini**_** … "**

"**Kenapa ? Keberatan ? Baik aku pulang … "**

"_**Ekh … Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-kun … Ha-hanya saja aku-aku**_** …"**

"**Hhhh , Hanya apa ? Canggung ? "**

"_**I-iya**_** … "**

"**Hahaha kau ini jujur sekali , kau memang tidak pernah berubah ya hmm …" Hinata Blushing dan menundukan wajahnya.**

"…"

"**Hinata-chan ada waktu …?"**

"_**Ng … sepertinya ada …**__**me-memangnya ke-kenapa**_** ? "**

"**Bagus…!" Serunya semena-mena sambil menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari gerbang rumahnya .**

"_**Na-Naruto-kun sebenarnya ada a-apa ini … ?**_**" Tanya hinata bingung dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya .**

"**Aku ingin meminjam-mu hari ini …"**

"_**Ng …**_**?"Hinata cengo.**

"**Kencan !" Serunya datar.**

"_**Ng ?**_** " Hinata masih cengo .**

"**Kita Kencan … "Serunya tetap datar . Hinata Blushing.**

"_**A-apa**_** …" Hinata mulai bergagap-ria.**

"**perlu kuulangi ?"Seru Naruto Santai . Hinata berdebar-debar.**

**Hening sejenak .**

**Karena Naruto lama Hinata pun lemas , wajah Hinata memanas dan membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut . Tak lama kemudian Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Hinata dan menatap **_**Amelhyst**_**nya dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai .**

"**Ehm,Listen Hinata-chan … You and Me ! Kita … K-E-N-C-A-N , Kita kencan Hinata-chan mau tidak ?"**

"_**Ap-apa ini mimpi Kami-sama …" Batin Hinata.**_

"**Ya Kita Kencan untuk yang pertama dan yang … Terakhir !" Batin Naruto.**

_**To be continue …**_

Permisi maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh dan ga nyambung tapi jujur cerita ini ga nyambung karena gw percepat alur ceritanya cozz sepertinya cerita ini kurang diminati para readers .Tadinya sih gw pengen apus aja tapi gw inget pesan Ibu gw yang tercinta _**"Mengerjakan sesuatu itu jangan setengah-setengah"**_ Jadi gw lanjutin aja deh .Hehehe

Sekedar informasi mengenai** Kusarigama** : atau dalam bahasa indonesia di sebut Rantai Sabit adalah senjata Tradisional Jepang (_ Senjata Sango di Film Inuyasaha_ ) Tapi punya Naruto agak berbeda Kusarigama milik Naruto lebih mirip senjata Hidan tapi bedanya mata sabit Kusarigama Naruto satu sedangkan Hidan tiga maaf buat penggemar HIDAN karena senjatanya gw tiru hehehe .

Dan yang terakhir Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan sebagainya dan maaf jika Hinata belum berperan banyak di chapter ini. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih anda mau mampir melihat Fic saya yang menurut saya aja aneh apa lagi anda ?

Bye … :)


End file.
